How Kari got her camera
by Tai'sSweetGal
Summary: How did Kari get her camera? Hmm... I wonder.... Well here's a short sweet story about how she got it! Im dedicating it to Veranda Whitney because she is such a well known author... and great writer..anyway please R&R!!! No flames please...!! ^_^


Disclaimer- Hello! Hello! peoples...! Anway... You know thats I dont own digimon... You should know that by now..  
A/N- This is a short sweeeeeeet fic about how Kari got her camera.... Enjoy peoples... And dont forget... R&R!! ^_^  
P.S- Its mostly Tai and Kari... NOT ROMANCE!!! And a hint of Takari! I also made up Kari's birthday date! I would like to dedicate this to Veranda Whitney..  
  
~~~  
How Kari got her camera  
~~~  
  
14 October-- The day before the birthday... 7:23pm  
  
15 Year old Tai Kamiya was thinking about his sisters birthday... Which was tomorrow.... "What should I get her...?" He said to himself... "She's turning 13 so forget stuffed animals and dolls..." He thought... "I know..! I'll call Matt..! He might know what girls would like this season.. Since he's always being killed by them!!"... Tai dialed Matts number...  
  
Brrrrring.....Brrrrring....  
  
Mr. Ishida: Hello?  
Tai: Hi! Is Matt there... This is Tai...  
Mr. Ishida: Yep... Hold on a sec....  
Matt: Hello??  
Tai: Hi! HeyMattdoyouknowwhatgirlswantthisseason? BecausemysistersbirthdayistomorrowandIdontknowwhattogether!!  
Matt: Whoa!! Tai slow down...!  
Tai: Matt do you know what girls want this season because my sisters b'day is tomorrow and I dont know what to get her...!  
Matt: Well... You could get her this silver camera its cheap only $38.90.. But worth it..   
Tai: But Matt... All I have is a few quarters, a ball of lint and a button...  
Matt: *Sigh* I'll help you.. If we put our "few" quarters together than maybe we can buy her that camera....!  
Tai: Thanks Matt I'll meet you at my place tomorrow at 9am.. Bye...  
Matt: K.. Cya...  
*click*  
  
Tai flopped on his bed... "I guess I better get sleeping early...." He said and fell asleep...  
  
~~~~  
  
15 October-- Birthday day.. 9:34am   
  
There was a knock at the door at the Kamiya's apartment... "I'll get it" shouted Kari... "Shh.... Kari you might wake up your brother...!" Scolded Mrs. Kamiya.... Kari rolled her eyes... "Tai wont even wake up if a truck horn was honked in his ear 100 times..." She muttered... Kari opened the door... "Hey Kari! Happy birthday...." Matt and TK said as TK handed Kari a cake... "Matt made it for you..." TK Said... "Wow! Thanks Matt..TK..." She said as she put it on the kitchen counter.... On the cake it read... 'Happy 13th birthday Kari' "Hey Kari! Wheres Tai?" Asked Matt... "He's in his room...." Replied Kari..   
  
Matt walked to Tai's room and opened the door... "Tai?" He said.... As he looked over at the lump in the bed... He shook him... Tai just moaned... Matt sweatdropped.... "Tai...WAKE UP!!!" Matt yelled in Tai's ear... Tai woke up with a start... Matt just stared at Tai in complete oblivion... Tai looked down.. and blushed... He was only wearing his boxers... "Are you ready to buy Kari her present with your few quarters a ball of lint and a button?".... Matt asked with a smirk... "Yeah.... just hold on a sec..."... Tai grabbed his shirt and his blue and yellow trench-coat.... (A/N: You know.. The one he wears in episode 38 in 02? Its absolutely cute!!)... and slipped into some jeans... "Bye Kari! Me and Matt will be back soon...!".. Tai shouted... "Okay.." Kari said....  
~~~  
10:15am  
  
"Matt.. Where exactly do we get this camera...?" Tai asked Matt.. "Well.. There's only one place.. The mall..".. Matt and Tai walked into the automatic doors that lead to Odaiba Mall... The looked around for an electronic shop and found one called.. 'The electronic shop' (A/N: I know.. I know.. Its a dumb name O_O!!)  
  
~~~~  
Back in the Kamiya's apartment... 11:20am   
(A/N-I know time goes by so quickly ^_~)  
  
"Um... Kari?" Asked TK.. With a cute look on his face... "Yes?" Kari said as she turned around... "I want to give you my birthday present...." He said while blushing... "And whats that?" Kari asked with a grin... "This..." TK trailed of as he pulled Kari close to him and gave her a passionate kiss.. Eventually TK pulled away... "What do you think?" He asked.... "T...TK...that...was...so..." Kari trailed off.... "....Romantic?" TK finished with a grin... "Yeah...." She said...  
TK held Kari close to him.... "Kari... I dont know how to say this but...I love you..." He said... Kari gasped and hugged him tightly... "I love you too TK" She whispered into his ear....  
~~~~  
12:35pm  
  
After hours of searching... Matt and Tai finally found what they were looking for Tai took it off the shelf and showed the counter lady.... "That would be $38.90..." She said dully.... Matt and Tai shoved their hands in their pockets and pulled out their handfull of loose quarters.... Some lint and a button... Te lady put it in a cash register then handed them the camera in a plastic bag... Have a nice day...." She replied...   
~~~~  
  
1:59pm  
  
Ding dong...  
Kari ran over to the door and opened it... "Hi Sora!! Glad you could make it...!!" Kari said cheerfully... "Happy birthday Kari!" Sora said as she handed Kari a small bunch of beautiful flowers.... "Oh...Sora...They're beautiful.. You shouldn't have....!" Kari said as she smelled them... "No...Its okay..." Sora said as she took a seat on the couch.... "Where is everybody?" she asked.... "Well Tai and Matt went somewhere..." Kari started off... "....and TK's in the bathroom...and my mom and dad are out for the day to visit my grandmother.." Kari finished...   
  
Then the doorbell rang again... "I'll get it Kari said.... She opened the door... "Hello Izzy.... Glad you could make it!" She said... "Happy birthday Kari... I got you these.... Sorry I didn't get you something more better..." He said... "No... Its okay Izzy.... The chocolates are fine....Mmm... Whitlam samplers...! Thanks!" She said... Izzy blushed....Then Kari noticed something... "Izzy... You didn't bring your laptop!!" She said astonished... "I know.. I didn't want to look like Bill Gates in this party...." He said as he took a seat on the couch beside Sora..  
  
Right at that moment TK came out of the bathroom.... "Hi Sora... Hi Izzy..." He said... "Hi TK" They both said.... Kari took Sora to another seat and started chatting girl stuff to her, TK and Izzy took a different seat and started talking... Right at that moment the doorbell rang again.... She opened the door yet again... Kari squealed.... "MIMI!!! You came all the way from New York for my birthday party?" Kari said as she hugged Mimi.... "Yeah... And I got you these aswell..." Mimi handed Kari a large box.. Then all the girls gathered up and started chatting...  
  
Matt and Tai had slipped into the apartment quietly and they both had crawled all the way to Tai's room... "Right... Matt you have the wrapping paper... Right?".. "Yep..." Matt answered... "Okay.. Lets do it..!" Tai said as he took the camera out of its box and looked at it.. "Seems okay to me.." He said while putting it back into its box... "Alright Tai.. You wrap it.." Matt said.. "I'll tie on the ribbon..."... "Alright.." Tai answered...   
  
Tai fiddled around with the wrapping paper and cuts it into the right size... and begins wrapping it... Tai opened his drawer and took out his sticky tape and taped the present.... He handed it over to Matt who did the ribbon up perfectly.. "Um...Matt...? Did this camera come with some film??" Tai asked nervously... "Don't worry.... When you went to the public toilets I snuck away and bought the film..." Matt said as he took the small tube out of his pocket... "Phew....!" Tai said releived... "You wrap up the film..." Tai said as he handed Matt a small piece of wrapping paper.. "Okay..." Matt said... "Mission accomplished..." They both said and began giggling...  
  
Tai walked into the living room with Matt and shouted... "PRESENT OPENING TIME!!".. Kari got a shock.. "Alright Tai!!" She said and giggled... Joe, Yolei, Cody and Davis had come when Tai was wrapping Kari's present...   
  
"Okay... First present..!" Yolei said as she handed hers to Kari... Kari opened it carefully, Careful not to rip any of the wrapping paper... "Why don't you just rip it open Kari??" Davis asked... "No... Because the wrapping paper is beautiful...I could re-use it, then buy some more..!" She said... Kari gasped when she saw what was in it... "WOW! New hairpins and hair accessories!! Thanks Yolei!" She said...   
  
The next present was Davis'. She had taken of the wrapping paper carefully and also gasped at what was inside... "DEMI-VEEMON?!?! What are you doing in there?" She asked... "Im the present.." He answered... Everyone giggled and Davis blushed.... Kari hugged Demi-veemon...  
  
The next present was Cody's... He had gotten her some new gloves.... They were pink just like her other ones.. But they were only elbow length.. Mimi had gotten Kari a 'Super deluxe make-up and nail polish set..' and also some new fashionable designer label clothes... Izzy had gotten her whitlam sampler chocolates... Joe had given her some fluffy hair accessories... Sora had given her some flowers.... TK had given her a kiss... and now it was Tai's turn..  
  
Tai handed Kari the small box and like the other presents she opened the paper carefully... She gasped at what was inside.... She opened the box and took out the small silver camera..... "Tai? Where's the film...?" Tai looked at Matt.. Matt handed Kari a small cylinder looking thing and she opened it carefully.. "Thanks for the film Matt!!" She said... "No problemo!!" He said... Then she hugged her brother so tightly he was gasping for air... "Oh...Thankyou Tai I love it!!!!" "My pleasure Kari..." He said returning his sisters hug....   
  
Matt took the camera and took a picture of the two siblings hugging... He sighed.. "Another Kodak moment...."  
  
A/N- Watcha think? Good? Bad? Please R&R!! No flames please ^_^!! 


End file.
